Kerusakan Hidup Remaja Dini KHRD
by diamondlight96
Summary: "Jangan katakan apapun pada mereka tentang preman-preman itu. Katakan saja, kau melakukannya denganku. Kurasa itu akan lebih menyenangkan untuk didengar, terutama untukmu." Naruto memang bukan pria terbaik,tapi untuk Sakura, dia akan menjadi yang terbaik
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**KERUSAKAN HIDUP REMAJA DINI by DIAMONDLIGHT96**

**WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read! **

**Setting : Indonesia**

**RATE : T**

**NARUSAKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 : Malam yang Rusak

Pagi ini seorang pemuda dengan seragam Sekolah Menengah, berambut kuning dan bermata biru cerah tengah menunggu di depan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah yang minimalis dan tidak terlalu besar. Matanya terus menerawang ke arah rumah tersebut, menunggu seseorang keluar dari dalamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis berambut pink keluar dari pintu rumah tersebut. Dengan senyum cerah, dia melambai ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi mematung di depan gerbang rumah itu. Pemuda itu membalas lambaian sang gadis. Dia tersenyum kemudian menyambut uluran tangan sang gadis.

"Naruto... sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menjemputku setiap pagi dan mengantarku sepulangnya," ujar gadis pink itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku bahagia melakukan ini Sakura, aku tidak terpaksa. Lagipula, jalan pulang ke rumah kita masing-masing searah kok!" seru Naruto. Sakura-gadis itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Naruto pun menggapai tangan Sakura kemudian melenggang berdua ke sekolah mereka sambil berbicara seputar apapun di sekitar mereka.

Setibanya mereka di sekolah, hampir semua orang menyalami mereka. Pasangan paling patut dicontoh di sekolah. Naruto, seorang Ketua OSIS yang memiliki kemampuan bersosialisasi yang tinggi dan Sakura, Ketua 1 OSIS sekaligus penasihat untuk Naruto bila terdapat rapat-rapat ataupun masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh Naruto sendirian.

Uzumaki Naruto sekarang kelas tiga SMA, sedangkan Haruno Sakura kelas dua SMA. Desas-desus mengatakan, begitu Naruto turun tahta, penggantinya adalah Sakura. Lihat saja, Sakura bahkan terlihat lebih cakap dari Naruto. Setiap masalah bisa dia selesaikan. Sedangkan Naruto, dia terpilih karena kharismanya. Kharismanya yang perhatian dan selalu membuat setiap orang senang.

"Naruto, nanti ada undangan dari Dinas, mau kau yang pergi atau diwakilkan?" tanya Sakura, sudah seperti managernya saja. Naruto yang sejak tadi memakan ramen yang baru dibelinya sesaat setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi di ruang OSIS terlihat berpikir. Kemudian dia menatap Sakura. "Kenapa tidak kita berdua saja? Kalau aku pergi, kau akan pulang sendiri. Bila diwakilkan orang lain, aku terkesan tidak menghargai,"jawab Naruto. Sakura menggeleng kemudian memukul bahu Naruto bercanda.

"Kalau semudah itu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu. Masalahnya undangan hanya ada satu," ungkap Sakura. Naruto diam. "Ya sudah, serahkan saja pada si Teme. Kita pergi ke taman saja pulang dari sini. Lalu sampaikan pada Dinas, bila memberi undangan hanya satu, Ketua OSIS tidak akan datang!" seru Naruto, malas dengan segala hal yang membuatnya pening seketika. Sakura mendengus kemudian menelepon Sasuke-si Teme, untuk segera hadir di ruang OSIS.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke sebagai Ketua 2 hadir. Sakura menyerahkan undangan itu kepadanya. Sasuke mendecih. "Kalian berdua saja yang datang. Nanti akan kuberitahukan pada Dinas, kebetulan kakakku disana," ujar Sasuke. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura berdua di ruang OSIS yang pintunya berdebam keras dibanting oleh Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menggeleng melihatnya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang sedang dia dan Naruto duduki. Naruto yang melihatnya, segera berbalik badan sambil membawa ramennya. Hendak menyuapi Sakura. Menyiapkan ramennya tepat di hadapan mulut Sakura, menunggu Sakura membuka mulut. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba... Sakura membuka mulutnya dan memakan ramen yang diberikan Naruto. Mereka berdua pun memakan ramen, saling menyuapi, dan Naruto berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai hubungan mereka dan acara kencan mereka malam nanti. Malam minggu, akhir pekan... terdengar indah dan menggelitik bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali rapat tadi! Apa katanya? Hanya meminta kita menyiapkan acara kedatangan duta kesehatan? Apalagi katanya? HIV/AIDS? Gerakan Anti Narkoba? Ceramah Pak Walikota?" Naruto menggeram dan terus berceloteh sambil bersumpah serapah sepanjang perjalanan. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya memarahi, kadang tersenyum, kadang menjawab, kadang menimpali, kadang memukul, pura-pura kesal. "Membuang waktu kencanku saja!" seru Naruto di akhir kalimat. Sakura hanya terkikik geli mendengar kalimat itu.

Lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya tiba juga di tempat tujuan mereka. Pasar malam. Yah walau tidak terlalu elit, tapi disana mereka bisa berdua saja. Tentu saja, wahana yang paling ingin mereka naiki hanya satu, karena yang lain terkesan kekanakan, yaitu bianglala. Tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak begitu besar.

Naruto benar-benar kekanakan. Sakura sampai lelah menanggapi kakak kelasnya itu. Namun, dia tidak bisa menolak. Mereka pun memasuki satu ruang bianglala bernomor tujuh. Mereka duduk berhadapan untuk menyeimbangkan agar ruang bianglala itu tidak bergoyang. Naruto sibuk membicarakan lingkungan sekitar mereka.

"Naruto..." untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mulai membuka mulut sejak mereka duduk di bianglala itu. Suaranya sangat pelan, terdengar berbisik namun cukup untuk menghentikan Naruto yang asyik berceloteh.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Sakura tertunduk lesu, waktu serasa bergulir lambat.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura sendu. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung, lalu segera mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku menjadikanmu pacar kalau aku tidak mencintaimu?" tanya Naruto sedikit menyeringai. Naruto jarang sekali menyeringai dan seringaian Naruto kali ini membuat Sakura benar-benar gugup.

"Sejujurnya, ini kali pertama aku pacaran... tapi..." Sakura mulai ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Naruto hanya menatapnya, seakan meminta Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Teman-temanku mengatakan kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai seorang adik... tidak lebih. Kau... kau tidak melihatku sebagai seorang perempuan," sakura mulai tersenda-sendat. Ada sesuatu yang menyekatnya di tenggorokan dan menggedor-gedor jantungnya dengan kencang.

"Aku melihatmu sebagai perempuan! Buktinya aku menjadikanmu pacar! Coba kalau aku melihatmu sebagai lelaki atau adik, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu pacar dan mengajakmu kencan! Enak saja, memangnya aku mau kencan bareng Neji? Walau rambutnya cantik, tetap saja dia bukan perempuan... menjijikan," ujar Naruto membayangkan dia tengah menaiki wahana ini bersama Neji, menatap rembulan dan _yaks!_ Itu semua membuatnya mual.

"Buktikan!"

"Buktikan apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto gusar. Tidak mengerti.

"Buktikan kalau kau mencintaiku!" seru Sakura.

"Bagaimana caranya? Bukannya ini semua udah termasuk bukti ya?"

"Mereka bilang, orang yang saling mencintai itu... akan... akan..."

"Apa, Saku sayang?"

"Cium," ucap Sakura sedikit tersamarkan. Naruto tidak dapat mendengarnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, bermaksud untuk mendengar lebih jelas. Namun, Sakura berpikiran lain. Dia memejamkan matanya. Melihat tingkah aneh Sakura, Naruto seakan mengerti apa maksudnya. Ketika mereka telah sampai puncak bianglala, Naruto mengecup Sakura di kening. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Naruto berhenti dan Sakura membuka mata.

"Maaf ya... aku belum berani menyentuhmu lebih jauh... aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi, ibuku bilang ciuman adalah awal dari segalanya. Bagian apapun dari tubuh kita akan selalu merespon positif akan ciuman, bibir itu... paling mematikan. Aku berencana hanya akan menyentuhmu bila kita sudah menikah nanti. Empat tahun ke depan, aku janji! Ketika aku telah bekerja, dan menjadi lelaki sempurna untukmu!" ujar Naruto. Kali ini dia berwajah serius, membuat Sakura bersemu kemerahan. Sakura mengerti, Narutonya memang bukan orang bejat seperti kekasih orang lain yang selalu menginginkan lebih.

Setelah dari bianglala, mereka pun pergi ke taman yang remang-remang. Sebenarnya mereka enggan duduk disana, namun tak ada lagi tempat duduk yang tersedia kecuali disana. naruto menuntun Sakura cukup hati-hati. Menjaga jarak dengannya sambil membawa makanan ringan dan kembang gula yang mereka beli.

"Bulan hari ini indah ya," ucap Naruto sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"Jadi... suatu saat nanti kau ingin jadi apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah keduanya duduk di kursi.

"Emm, jadi Polisi. Hehe," Naruto nyengir untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Kalau kamu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku ingin jadi dokter," jawab Sakura mantap.

"Dokter ya... hmm, kalau aku terluka, kamu yang obati ya? Hehe... ah, sepertinya di suatu hari nanti akan menyenangkan ya? Aku pulang membawa mainan, kamu datang menyambutku dengan harum aroma masakan menguar, kemudian terdengar suara-suara berisik yang datang dari arah ruang keluarga. Anak-anak kita kelak, hahaha..." Naruto terus berceloteh. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Lalu Naruto pun membelai lembut rambut Sakura, menyamankan gadisnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, lihat! Itu si Ketua OSIS dari SMA Konoha!" seru beberapa orang remaja yang kini tengah sibuk memakan makanan mereka di kafe pasar malam tersebut.

"Oh, jadi dia yang memenangkan kesempatan untuk mengundang walikota ke sekolahnya? Kau kalah saing dengannya. Padahal kau juga sama-sama Ketua OSIS! Hidan bodoh..." ujar seorang pria dengan rambut kuningnya menjuntai panjang.

"Diamlah Deidara... akui saja bahwa SMA Akatsuki memang selalu kalah saing dengannya," gumam pria yang dipanggil Hidan.

"Oh... tapi menjadi lebih buruk semenjak kau menjabat!"

"Kau yang memilihku!"

"Kau berbuat curang! Ingatlah peristiwa penyogokan itu!"

"jadi? Apa kau akan diam saja melihat Naruto serba bergelimang itu?", Hidan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk si pemenang itu. Diam saja disini!" seru Hidan dengan yakin. Dia memasukan suatu cairan ke dalam soda Cola di tangannya. Kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hidan datang, dia tahu siapa dia... dia adalah saingannya, sekaligus temannya yang paling akrab di setiap pertemuan walikota. Mereka punya hobi yang sama, tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan walikota atau ceramah yang tidak enak di telinga. Jadilah saat pertemuan, mereka mengobrol dan asyik tertidur kalau benar-benar lelah.

"hai, Naruto! Bersama pacarmu?" ucap Hidan menggoda. Naruto tertawa puas.

"Kau? Sendirian?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian mereka bersalaman ala pemuda.

"Tidak, disana ada teman-temanku!" Hidan menunjuk teman-temannya di cafe terdekat. Kemudian dia melempar Cola di tangannya untuk Naruto.

"Untukku?" Naruto menyahut. Hidan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, ganti Cola yang dulu kau berikan untukku,"

"Oh ya? Terimakasih!"

"Baiklah Naruto, aku pergi dulu... sepertinya teman-temanku sedang menantiku. Daah!" Hidan pun pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura. Begitu Hidan menghilang, Naruto segera meminum Colanya, kebetulan dia sangat haus sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar tidak mau masuk dulu? Kulihat kamu sedang tidak enak badan. Ah, sepertinya kau kelelahan ya? Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya malam ini jangan kencan," gerutu Sakura cemas melihat Naruto yang terlihat pucat, panas, dan memerah kepanasan.

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan!"

"Tidak... tidak... malam ini, kau menginap saja disini. Calon dokter ini akan mengurusmu!"

"Maaf Sakura, malam ini orangtuamu tidak ada. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu diantara kita. Sesuatu yang tidak kita harapkan!"

"Naruto..."

"Ya, aku akan pulang. Semoga kau baik-baik saja ya di rumah. Daah," naruto melambai sambil berjalan pontang-panting, hampir pingsan. Nafasnya terengah. Sakura yang melihatnya setengah berlari, membantu Naruto yang hendak berdiri setelah jatuh tersungkur.

"Biar aku antar kau pulang," Sakura akhirnya menuntun Naruto yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"Menyebalkan, aku memalukan... diantar perempuan," Naruto terus saja bergumam seperti itu sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aku bukan perempuan biasa, aku pacarmu... Kak Naruto,"

"Hahaha, kakak?" Naruto nyengir kemudian diam.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa kalian!" bentak Sakura saat dia baru saja pulang dari rumah Naruto. Empat orang menghadang di depannya. Laki-laki besar, mengerikan. Mereka ternyata sudah mengikuti Sakura sejak masih di pasar malam.

"Diam, ikut kami!" empat laki-laki itu menyeret Sakura, memaksanya pergi bersama mereka.

"Lepaskan!" sakura berontak. Namun, mereka jauh lebih kuat dari Sakura. Salah satu dari mereka membawa saputangan lengkap dengan obat biusnya disana. membius Sakura hingga pingsan, kemudian membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya yang kosong.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu, salah satu dari mereka mengambil kunci dari dalam saku rok sekolah Sakura. Membuka pintu, menyimpan Sakura di atas kasurnya. Kemudian, melucuti seluruh pakaian Sakura, dan menyiramkan darah segar di sprai Sakura. Selain itu, dia menyiramkan air lengket di sekelilingnya.

Setelah itu, salah satu dari mereka menelepon seseorang yang menjadi bos mereka.

"Hidan, semua udah beres! Naruto udah terkapar, pulangnya kami culik Sakura kemudian sesuai perintah, membuat simulasi itu terjadi!" serunya dengan rasa bangga.

"Bagus, cepat bereskan TKP, segera kemari. Ingat, jangan ada yang tahu! Seorang pun!" seru Hidan. Mereka mengangguk, kemudian kembali ke markas mereka. Menunggu upah mereka dari Hidan.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura terlalu lama... nanti terlambat! Ah, sudah kupencet bel berkali-kali pun tetap saja..." Naruto menggerutu keesokan paginya, menunggu di depan pintu gerbang rumah Sakura seperti biasa. Lelah menunggu, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan masuk ke rumah Sakura.

Ketika dia hendak mengetuk pintu rumah, pintu itu ternyata bercelah, tidak terkunci. Firasat buruk menyergap, Naruto menyeruak masuk. Berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Sakura. Dia pun menajamkan pendengarannya, mendengar isak tangis seseorang. Dia mengikuti arah suara itu terdengar, dia yakin itu suara Sakura. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah kamar. _Mungkin ini kamar Sakura,_ batin Naruto. Naruto masuk tanpa permisi. Melihat Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di atas kasurnya, menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ingin marah, pada siapa? Ingin menyalahkan, pada siapa? Akhirnya dia mendekat. Walau dia sedikit muak melihat pakaian Sakura yang berceceran dimana-mana di kamar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto lembut. Sakura menggeleng. Naruto mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan padaku!" seru Naruto tertahan. Sakura keras kepala, menggeleng. "APA YANG TERJADI SAKURA? DEMI TUHAN AKU BERTANYA DARI TADI!" seru Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura tetap tidak menjawab. Naruto yang frustasi akhirnya meremas rambutnya sendiri. Blazer yang dia sampirkan di pundak dia lempar entah kemana. Karena sesak, dia membuka kancing baju bagian atasnya.

"JELASKAN!" Naruto marah sekarang. Dia menatap Sakura garang. Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah makin terisak. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Lama sekali. Dua jam mereka lalui dalam diam, tidak peduli bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Naruto akhirnya mengalah, dia mendekati Sakura dan mendekapnya erat. Sakura kembali terisak. Kemudian dia pun merasa perlu menjelaskan semuanya. Akhirnya dia menjelaskan semuanya, dari awal hingga akhir. Dari dia mengantar Naruto sampai tidak sadarkan diri dan menemukan dirinya tengah terbaring telanjang.

"Aku kotor... aku tahu, kau pasti kecewa. Silahkan, tinggalkan aku saja," Sakura berujar perih. Naruto terdiam menutup telinga. Dia tahu, ini semua salahnya. Andai dia tidak sakit pada malam itu, andai dia menginap saja disini, andai Sakura tak perlu mengantarnya pulang, andai Sakura tidak pulang sendirian. Hanya perandaian yang bodoh.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura, menenangkan kekasihnya. "Tenanglah, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu," mereka berpelukan dengan hangat. Tak menyadari selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura terjatuh, memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya. Naruto merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat dan terlarut dalam kehangatan itu. Tanpa menyadari beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka tajam.

"Kalian! Sudah kuduga, benar laporan siswa itu, kalian sedang melakukan hal bejat!" seseorang berteriak. Mereka kenal suara itu, Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah mereka memergoki hal yang tidak sebenar-benarnya. Hendak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pun pasti bukti yang terlihat yang lebih meyakinkan. Mau membantah pun, Naruto terlalu mencintai Sakura. Hingga mengakui kesalahan yang bukan kesalahannya.

.

.

.

.

"ANAK BODOH! MEMBUAT MALU KELUARGA SAJA!" Minato, ayah dari Naruto, membentak Naruto habis-habisan di rumah keluarga Haruno saat itu. Kushina berusaha menenangkan Minato. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari sang ayah, terdiam.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa anakmu yang bejat ini akan bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana bila Sakura hamil diluar nikah?" Ayah dari Sakura menginterupsi perdebatan ini. Mereka semua terdiam.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Sakura pun datang. Dia duduk di samping ibundanya. Menatap Naruto penuh rasa salah. Naruto menatap Sakura kemudian menunduk. Dia bingung. Bingung dengan semua perkataannya.

"Ayah, Ibu... Paman, Bibi, Kepala Sekolah... sebenarnya... kejadian sebenarnya adalah..." Sakura menangis terbata-bata, berkata seadanya. Naruto segera menatap Sakura tajam, lalu dia mulai angkat bicara.

"Kejadian sebenarnya memang Sakura yang memintaku untuk menciumnya, namun aku tidak tahan. Jadi terjadilah, dan pagi ini... aku berusaha membujuknya lagi tapi dia menolak. Sudahlah Sakura, walaupun yang pertama menggodaku adalah kamu, tetap saja aku yang melanjutkan," Naruto berkata cukup jelas saat itu. Kini ayahnya tengah naik darah, mencekiknya hingga hampir mati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... kau harus menikahi putriku, Naruto," ujar kepala keluarga Haruno dengan nada yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

** .**

** Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**KERUSAKAN HIDUP REMAJA DINI by DIAMONDLIGHT96**

**WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read! **

**Setting : Indonesia**

**RATE : T**

**NARUSAKU**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Pernikahan<p>

Dipingit. Biasanya setiap gadis akan merasa melayang, terbang, jantung deg-degan dan tidak karuan pada saat dipingit. Setiap diantar makanan ke dalam rumah, akan menanyakan kabar keadaan diluar dan calon suami. Saat jendela terbuka, akan melihat melalui celah-celah, deg-degan, menunggu kedatangan sang calon suami. Calon pendamping hidup untuk selamanya.

Biasanya ketika ditanya oleh orang lain, maka calon pengantin akan menjawabnya dengan muka merah semu dan jantung yang berdetak tidak beraturan. Mengutarakan bagaimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta, hingga bagaimana mereka bisa mencapai kesepakatan kedua belah pihak untuk menikah. Setelah itu, orang-orang akan bersorak, membuatnya menjadi lelucon, dengan kata lain, memojokan sang calon pengantin hingga mereka tak berkutik lagi. Menjadi bahan ejekan yang menyenangkan.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan Naruto dan Sakura. Hanya ada 'sedikit' perbedaan bila mereka merentangkan lebih jauh. Sedikit?

Setelah kejadian di rumah keluarga Haruno itu, entah kenapa berita kotor NaruSaku menyebar di sekolah. Dalang utamanya adalah seorang 'siswa' yang disebut-sebut Tsunade, namun Tsunade tidak ingin membeberkan siapa dia walau wartawan SMA Konoha memaksanya.

Hal itu terjadi satu hari setelah kejadian di rumah Haruno terjadi. Foto bagaimana Naruto yang terlihat mabuk dibawa ke depan rumah Sakura pada malam sebelumnya, yang jelas-jelas Naruto tidak mabuk, hanya foto membuktikan saat itu dia mabuk. Setelah satu foto mati itu, terdapat tulisan yang sangat besar dan memenuhi mading dengan ukuran 2 x 1,5 meter.

**HOTTEST NEWS!**

**KETUA UMUM DAN KETUA 1 OSIS**

**UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN HARUNO SAKURA**

**TELAH MENGALAMI MALAM MENYENANGKAN DI RUMAH KETUA 1 OSIS**

_Hal itu terjadi ketika mereka pulang dari kencan. Salah satu wartawan kami hendak mewawancarai mereka, namun, mereka selalu terlihat sibuk. Hingga akhirnya mereka mendapatkan percakapan, Ketua 1 OSIS mengundang Ketua Umum OSIS untuk menginap di rumahnya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Saat itu, wartawan kami langsung pergi begitu saja karena hari sudah malam. Namun, esok harinya dia mulai mengintai rumah Ketua 1 OSIS, mendapati Ketua UMUM OSIS masih berada di dalam kamarnya dengan baju yang dia pakai kemarin. Kemudian, Kepala Sekolah datang dan kami belum sempat mencari informasi, apa yang dilakukan mereka di dalam. Mungkinkah mereka telah mengalami malam menyenangkan? Tunggu jawabannya!_

Semua jajaran OSIS dan sahabat Naruto dan Sakura menjadi gempar. Habislah mereka menjadi bahan guyonan dan gebrakan di Sekolah. Mereka berusaha menghubungi dua sejoli ini, namun tidak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya mereka memaksa masuk ke rumah keluarga Haruno dengan dalih ingin menjenguk dan bla... bla... bla... beruntung disana ada Sasuke yang jago berargumen dan mematahkan segala alasan orangtuanya untuk memisahkan mereka dari Sakura. Mereka pun berlari ke dalam kamar Sakura, karena Sakura tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar kamar. Mereka tidak tahu kenapa, karena orangtua Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun termasuk masalah Sakura sedang dipingit.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar telah melakukannya dengan Naruto?" tanya salah seorang sahabat Sakura yang bermata biru cerah dengan rambut kuningnya yang menjuntai. Sakura mengangguk kemudian tertunduk lesu. Dia teringat kata-kata Naruto saat mereka bertemu untuk terakhir kali. Saat mereka diberi waktu untuk berbicara berdua saja di kamar Sakura sedangkan kedua belah pihak dan kepala sekolah sedang berbicara di ruang tamu. _'Jangan katakan apapun pada mereka tentang preman-preman itu. Katakan saja, kau melakukannya denganku. Kurasa itu akan lebih menyenangkan untuk didengar, terutama untukmu.' _Satu hal yang Sakura baru sadar, dimanapun dan kapanpun, Naruto selalu tersenyum untuknya.

"Kupikir ciuman pun kalian tidak pernah. Aku sedikit tidak percaya," Sasuke berkata ketus membuat Sakura makin menundukan kepalanya. Merasa malu dan bersalah. Setelah itu, semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke memberi tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Tatapan menyalahkan. "Apa? Tch, kenyataannya memang begitu," Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan argumennya. Mereka semua memang merasa seperti Sasuke, namun mereka menepisnya dan lebih condong berpikir ke CINTA BISA MELAKUKAN SEGALANYA.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah menjadi lebih gempar sekarang. Foto Naruto dan Sakura di dalam kamar Sakura yang sedang berpelukan di pagi hari ketika malam harinya terjadi hal mengenaskan itu menyebar dari ponsel satu ke ponsel lain. Sahabat dan jajaran OSIS langsung kalang kabut. Dalam seminggu, mereka habis dilecehkan. Beberapa bahkan sampai berujung pada perkelahian. Kepala sekolah pun turun tangan, melerai, kemudian memberi sangsi.

Setelah seminggu aksi pelecehan itu, Naruto dan Sakura pun masuk sekolah kembali. Mereka berjalan seperti babi. Tak memandang ke depan, hanya memandang ke bawah. Menghindari tatapan orang-orang dan menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat. Banyak waktu mereka habiskan hanya di kelas dan di ruang OSIS. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasa, ke kantin, taman sekolah, lapangan basket-menonton naruto main basket, dll. Pandangan menjijikan bertebaran di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Hey HARUNO! Dasar menjijikan, kamu kan yang menggoda Naruto?" bentak seorang siswi kelas 3 pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan sendirian menuju toilet sekolah. Hari itu matahari bersinar tertutupi awan, rasa ingin buang air kecilnya tak tertahankan, jadilah dia keluar sendirian menuju toilet yang sudah dijaga oleh anak kelas 3.

"Menjijikan, menjerumuskan NARUTO yang masih polos!" serunya lagi. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengambil seember air selokan yang masih banjir karena sampah yang memadat akibat hujan kemarin sore dan menyiramkannya pada Sakura. Mengurung Sakura di dalam toilet. Menyiramnya dari atas toilet yang bercelah dindingnya. 3 ember cukup membuat Sakura mengigil dan bau menyergapi seluruh area dekat toilet tersebut.

Sakura tak bisa kabur, dia hanya berusaha menghidar dalam petak toilet yang sempit itu. Tomat dan telur busuk berhamburan, bubur tanah menyapu rambut pinknya. Cacing, kecoa, dan segala yang menjijikan dilempar kesana. Salah seorang siswa yang hobi memelihara ular, Orochimaru, melepaskan semua ularnya yang berjumlah sepuluh ekor ke atas kepala Sakura. Ada yang kecil, ada yang besar. Sakura yang takut pada ular segera menjerit keras. Membuat beberapa orang berdatangan. Termasuk Naruto,dan kawan-kawan.

Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu toilet, namun tak ada yang mau membukanya. Sudah terlanjur dikunci dari luar dan kuncinya entah disembunyikan siapa. Yang pasti orang-orang diluar sana hanya mampu mematung atau menyaksikan sambil tertawa-tawa.

Beberapa ular ada yang meleor keluar toilet Sakura, namun Orochimaru segera memasukannya kembali. Suara Sakura semakin menjerit memilukan, tertelan suara tawa. Tiba-tiba, Naruto mendorong orang-orang diluar sana, sudah seperti bukan Naruto. Amarahnya memuncak, kemudian menatap mereka semua. "Siapa yang menyembunyikan kuncinya? Katakan! Cepat berikan padaku!" seru Naruto dengan tegas dan keras. Lebih menakutkan dari amukan Tsunade ataupun _death glare _Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bersuara ataupun bergerak disana. namun, satu orang dari mereka yang diketahui bernama Kabuto, melemparkan kunci tersebut ke dalam kloset toilet di sebelah toilet Sakura. Di dalam kloset tersebut terdapat kotoran manusia atau entah kotoran apa, mungkin kotoran hewan yang mirip kotoran manusia? "Kau ingin kuncinya? Ambil sana!" seru kabuto dengan senyum sinisnya. Keadaan makin hening.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa, menatap Kabuto dengan maut, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang beranjak ke toilet tersebut. Dia ingin menyiram dulu kotorannya, takut kuncinya terbawa air. Akhirnya dia mengambil kunci tersebut tanpa rasa jijik, mencucinya dengan air bersih, kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura yang acak-acakan. Beberapa gigitan ular tercetak jelas di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto menarik Sakura kemudian mendekapnya hangat. "Na-Naruto..." Sakura menangis sambil memanggil nama Naruto. Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam baju Sakura. Ular itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Dengan segera, Naruto menyandarkan Sakura di dinding di sebelahnya, tangannya mengodok baju Sakura karena tidak mungkin dia membuka bajunya di hadapan umum. Lantas mengambil ular tersebut dengan sekali tarikan. Setelah itu, dia melihat tubuh Sakura yang menggigil. "PANGGIL AMBULANS!" seru Naruto. Namun, tak ada yang melakukan aksi apapun. Terlena dengan aksi Naruto di hadapan mereka.

Naruto menatap geram, kemudian mulai menggendong Sakura ala bridal style, lalu berlari. Dia pikir, mengangkut Sakura seperti ini justru lebih cepat daripada harus menunggu ambulans. Toh Rumah Sakit Umum Daerah berada tepat di sebrang sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura boleh pulang setelah opname selama satu malam dan selama itu pula Naruto terus menungguinya. Kedua orangtua Sakura dan Naruto sedang pergi ke kampung halaman mereka, berhubung mereka akan menikah, maka keluarga besar pun harus tahu. Bukan hanya itu, biaya rumah sakit pun Naruto yang membayar.

Berkat kejadian pada hari itu, mereka kembali tak masuk sekolah.

.

.

.

,

Beberapa hari setelah Sakura pulang dari Rumah Sakit, akad nikah diadakan. Tidak ada resepsi, karena keluarga besar pun enggan datang. Jadilah yang hadir hanya keluarga kedua belah pihak dan sahabat Naruto dan Sakura. Semacam Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Neji,dll.

Setelah menikah, Naruto dan Sakura tinggal di rumah Naruto sedangkan orangtua Naruto berlibur ke kampung halaman hendak menenangkan diri. Keduanya belum makan sama sekali dari pagi hari. Karena tak ada pesta di pernikahan mereka. Naruto yang baru saja tertidur selama sepuluh menit di kasurnya pun berinisiatif untuk memasakkan makanan untuk mereka. Sakura masih tidur di sebelahnya.

Namun, sebelum Naruto beranjak, dia memandang Sakura sekilas. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sakura kemudian pergi ke dapurnya.

Tak ada apapun di dalam rumah, dan Naruto tak bisa memasak. Akhirnya, dia pergi keluar rumah. Kakinya membawanya ke sebuah warung, kemudian dia membeli mie goreng dan telur. Setelah itu dia pun pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

Di rumah, dia langsung masuk ke dapurnya, lalu memasak masakan yang dia bisa. Satu-satunya yang dia bisa setelah memasak air dan mie. Membuat pizza mie telor. Walau berusaha seperti apapun, tetap saja, masakannya hangus dan gelap.

Naruto tidak menyadari, sejak tadi Sakura memandangnya dari sela-sela pintu dapur dan tersenyum. Dia terbangun karena suara berisik dan aroma dari pasakan Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura pun masuk ke dapur ketika Naruto baru saja tersenyum puas saat masakannya tersaji di meja makan. Dia terkejut melihat Sakura datang.

"Sakura?" Naruto menyebutkan nama itu dengan spontan. Lalu dia menggiring Sakura untuk duduk di kursinya. Setelah itu, dia mengambilkan dua piring, garpu, dan pisau. Setelah itu dia menuangkan saus ke dua tempat saus dan disimpan di samping piring. Terakhir dia mengambil dua gelas berisi air putih, kemudian duduk.

Sakura memakan masakan Naruto. "Enak," ucap Sakura. Naruto terdiam. "Yang benar? Kupikir ini hangus?" Naruto pun mencoba masakannya sendiri. "Oh, enak!" ujarnya. Sakura tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makan. Saat itu, mereka makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari, Sakura melihat Naruto tengah duduk di meja belajarnya sambil mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya lalu mengeprint beberapa lembar kertas. Terus seperti itu dan terlihat sibuk. Sakura yang melihatnya tak berani mengganggu dan sibuk melamun sambil tiduran di atas kasur Naruto dengan memakai kaos dan celana Naruto yang tanpa lengan dan pendek.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya lalu mematikan laptopnya. Setelah itu membawa seluruh kertas tersebut dan membacanya sambil duduk di kasur. Sakura yang merasa penasaran langsung menginterogasi Naruto.

"Naru, apa itu?" tanya Sakura masih bersembunyi di bawah selimut mereka yang tebal. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian meminta Sakura untuk menghadapnya. "Ini, mau baca?" Naruto pun memberikan beberapa kertas di tangannya pada Sakura.

"Surat lamaran pekerjaan? Proposal pengajuan anggaran bisnis kecil-kecilan?" ujar Sakura dengan nada bertanya. Naruto mengangguk. "Untuk masa depan kita. Aku yakin Tsunade itu akan mengeluarkan kita. Dan aku ingin memastikan keluarga kita dan... ehm... anak kita kelak tidak akan sengsara," Naruto berkata sambil malu-malu. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengambil kertas di lengan Naruto, orang yang dia cintai, menyimpannya di meja kecil di samping kasur. Kemudian memeluk lehernya. Membenamkan kepalanya di leher Naruto. "Kau jahat, menuduhku menggodamu waktu itu," gumam Sakura. Naruto terdiam mematung, tubuhnya menggelitik merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura di lehernya. "Kau tahu? Aku sekarang halal untukmu, aku adalah hakmu, kau adalah kewajibanku," Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang menggoda. Ini benar-benar membuat perut Naruto bergejolak dan tegang. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sakura. Kemudian, Sakura mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat leher Naruto. Naruto mengerang, kemudian dia mulai melepas Sakura dari dekapannya. Dia menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Sakura, ibuku bilang, ciuman adalah awal dari segalanya, maafkan aku, Sakura," Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Sakura hingga ke bawahnya. Malam itu, adalah malam yang manis... semanis madu untuk mereka. Bulan menjadi saksi bisu untuk mereka. Malam itu, adalah bulan madu mereka.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Review? My Lightly :) **


End file.
